Deux opposés et un équilibre
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Merlin s'en veut après la mort de Lancelot, et son état inquiète les chevaliers. Mais heureusement, deux personnes en particulier vont l'aider à se reprendre. Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Dooonc, j'ai écrit cette histoire d'une traite ou presque en réponse au défi **1, 2, 3 fanfiction** dont le but est simple : 1 Histoire, 2 chapitres et cela doit être un Threesome. J'ai choisi de le faire sur Merlin avec Arthur/Gauvain/Merlin.

L'histoire m'a légèrement échappée, mais je l'aime bien. Les événements se situent après l'épisode 2 de la saison 4. Donc, oui, le début est triste et la suite prend plus ou moins de liberté vis à vis de la saison (entre autre : pas de Agravain.)

J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

Merlin était dévasté.

Après avoir regardé l'endroit où se tenait le voile quelques minutes auparavant pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'affala contre l'autel à côté de lui.

Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami, le seul après Will à avoir su pour sa magie et l'avoir soutenu. Il avait été prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver Arthur, et Camelot.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu Lancelot se déplacer vers le voile ?

Maintenant, il devait expliquer aux autres chevaliers que Lancelot, le plus valeureux et noble d'entre eux s'était sacrifié, mais que lui était toujours là. Merlin, le serviteur inutile avait survécu, mais pas Lancelot.

Il entendit du mouvement, mais ne bougea pas, se doutant que les chevaliers commençaient juste à reprendre conscience. Il ne voulait pas savoir lequel. Peu à peu, les bruits se firent plus forts, le son métalliques des cottes de maille alors que chacun se levait indiquant à Merlin qu'on allait bientôt lui demander de raconter les derniers évènements.

« Où sont Merlin et Lancelot ? » demanda finalement la voix d'Arthur, attentif à ses hommes.

Les bruits de pas et les légères vibrations de leurs impacts sur le sol de pierre ramenèrent petit à petit son attention autour de lui avant qu'il ne sente une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Arthur ! Merlin est là. » annonça la voix de Gauvain.

 _Merlin est là._ Pas Lancelot. _Merlin_ est là mais Lancelot s'est _sacrifié_. Le destin pouvait être d'une telle injustice.

La main de Gauvain se déplaça et le chevalier prit son ami contre lui, comprenant très vite que si Lancelot n'était pas là mais que le voile s'était refermé, celui-ci s'était probablement sacrifié à la place de leur prince.

Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que Merlin pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Il savait que ces deux-là étaient très amis et possédaient une alchimie hors du commun. Il se sentirait probablement comme le serviteur si par miracle il n'avait pas survécu aux dorocha. Offrant comme il pouvait un peu de réconfort à son jeune ami, Gauvain croisa le regard peiné d'Arthur.

Décidant de s'octroyer un repos mérité, ils s'installèrent pour passer la nuit sans crainte puisque le danger était maintenant écarté.

Le camp qui d'habitude aurait été animé par les moqueries des chevaliers entre eux, ou par les chamailleries entre Arthur et son serviteur, fut au contraire emplit par la détresse qui se dégageait du plus jeune d'entre eux. Gauvain comme Arthur et les autres essaya tant bien que mal de nourrir son ami et de lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve, mais Merlin réagissait à peine.

Lorsque tous entendirent ses sanglots silencieux le soir alors qu'ils étaient censés dormir, ils respectèrent simplement son deuil et le laissèrent avoir un peu de temps seul sans supporter le regard d'autrui.

Fort heureusement, dès le lendemain et le début de leur voyage de retour à Camelot, Merlin sembla reprendre contact avec eux. C'étaient de petits gestes ténus et des phrases courtes, mais après avoir cru le perdre, ils ressentirent ces légers détails comme une lueur d'espoir. Il semblait qu'une nouvelle étape du deuil s'enclenchait pour Merlin.

A leur arrivée à la cité, Guenièvre et Gaius vinrent les accueillir. En les voyant, Merlin perdit son flegme, se rappelant alors la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille de la mort de Lancelot. Sans Guenièvre, peut-être son ami serait-il encore en vie. Une bouffée de rage l'envahit en pensant à la manière dont la jeune femme avait manipulé un homme amoureux, et il partit sans se soucier une seule seconde de ce que les gens penseraient.

« Sire, voulez-vous que j'aille lui parler ? proposa Gaius.

\- Ce serait apprécié. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, répondit Arthur en emmenant le physicien à l'écart. Je sais que la mort de Lancelot l'a grandement touché, plus que je ne pourrais le comprendre, mais je ne saurai perdre un autre être cher.

\- Soyez certain que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir afin de soulager un peu Merlin, mais je crains que le temps ne soit le seul remède.

\- Alors allez-y et ne le laissez pas seul. »

Arthur revint vers les chevaliers et annonça que la cérémonie en l'honneur de Lancelot aurait lieu le lendemain. Mais dans l'immédiat, tous avaient besoin d'un peu de solitude et de temps pour se reposer et appréhender la nouvelle.

Lorsque tout le monde se réunit le lendemain autour du bucher pour la cérémonie, Gauvain et Arthur remarquèrent immédiatement les yeux rouges de Merlin, signe qu'il avait encore dû plus pleurer la veille au soir.

Alors que toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers son serviteur, Arthur se força à serrer la main à Guenièvre en soutien, ayant eu vent de leur amour passé. Il resta jusqu'à ce que même Merlin parte, laissant juste Guenièvre avec lui. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il entendît.

« Il ne s'est pas sacrifié pour Camelot. Je lui ai demandé de prendre soin de vous et il me l'a juré sur sa vie. Il a tenu sa parole. »

Il posa sa main sur son épaule quelques secondes en un simulacre de confort, mais au fond de lui, il comprenait mieux la réaction de Merlin face à Guenièvre. Son égoïsme avait couté la vie à un de ses chevaliers. Merlin avait été prêt à se sacrifier, pour garder son prince et ses amis en vie, pour le bien du royaume, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était qu'un serviteur et il avait dû voir au contraire son ami se sacrifier pour lui.

Il laissa Guenièvre seule face au désastre qu'elle avait créé.

Se dirigeant vers la chambre de Merlin, Arthur vit Gauvain qui en sortit.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comme on pourrait s'y attendre. J'essaie de l'aider mais je ne le connais pas comme il connaissait Lancelot. Je ne sais même pas comment réagir pour ne pas empirer les choses.

\- Je vais essayer. A part Gaius et sa mère, je crois être la seule autre personne qu'il ait connue aussi longtemps.

\- Bon courage. Vous me tiendrez au courant ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Arthur frappa mais personne ne lui répondit. Il entra tout de même.

Merlin était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, revivant probablement ses souvenirs. Arthur s'assit à côté de lui.

« Merlin ? Je sais que tu n'as probablement pas envie de visites, mais je me demandais… si tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais ce dont vous avez besoin, remarqua faiblement Merlin.

\- Raison de plus pour profiter quand c'est moi qui offre. Écoute, je sais que tu avais prévu de te sacrifier à ma place, mais que Lancelot t'a pris de court en le faisant à ta place. Je sais aussi qu'il a fait ça en partie à cause de moi car Guenièvre lui avait demandé, continua-t-il en voyant Merlin pleurer.

Voir Merlin qui était d'habitude si souriant pleurer lui faisait un effet étrange. D'autant plus que son ami – bien qu'il n'admettrait jamais être son ami à voix haute – n'avait pas plus que ça été dérangé de le voir entrer dans sa chambre. Etait-il si diminué que même son sarcasme ne le protégeait plus ou bien acceptait-il le réconfort qu'il voulait lui apporter ?

\- Mais je veux que tu saches, reprit le blond, que tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir alors que Lancelot avait pris sa décision. Et je vous suis reconnaissant à tous les deux pour tout ce que vous avez fait et ce que tu continues de faire pour moi, pour le royaume, mais tu n'es pas seul Merlin. Gauvain et les autres chevaliers s'inquiètent. Et même si nos positions ne nous permettent pas d'être amis, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas quand tu fais mal ton travail.

\- Vous vous répétez. Vous avez dit la même chose pour me convaincre d'abandonner mon idée et me dire de prendre soin de Guenièvre.

Penser à la jeune femme blessait encore profondément le jeune homme, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la blâmer. Elle avait pris le cœur d'Arthur et la vie d'un des seuls amis à le comprendre. Il se sentait si seul, et il ne pourrait probablement jamais expliquer à Arthur tout ce qu'il avait dû abandonner en voyant Lancelot se sacrifier.

\- Oublie Guenièvre. Je te parle de toi. Tu as le droit de te sentir mal, mais n'oublie pas que dehors des gens tiennent à toi et ne veulent pas te perdre. Gauvain s'inquiète vraiment tu sais. Il a peur que tu fasses une bêtise.

\- J'en fais tout le temps. Et vous me lancez des gobelets au visage parce que ça vous agace.

\- Et j'aimerais bien retrouver ce Merlin-là. J'attendrai parce que je comprends, mais essaie au moins de prendre soin de toi. N'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Des vacances ?

\- Je te donne trois jours avant de vouloir te retrouver pour mon petit déjeuner.

\- C'est déjà pas mal. Je ne savais pas qu'un crétin royal et arrogant comme vous pouvait être attentionné.

\- Ne ruine pas ma réputation en le racontant, finit Arthur en se levant. Et reposes-toi, tu en as besoin ! »

En sortant de la chambre de Merlin, il croisa Gaius rassurant Gauvain.

« Alors ? demanda Gauvain. Comment il va ? Il vous parle à vous ?

\- Je crois qu'il commence à aller mieux, et qu'il avait simplement besoin de pleurer la mort de son ami pour commencer son deuil.

\- Il vous a parlé de Lancelot ?

\- Je crois… commença Arthur, et Gaius arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais je pense que Lancelot et Merlin partageaient plus qu'une simple amitié. Je pense que Merlin a le sentiment d'avoir perdu un frère qui le soutenait.

\- Ils partageaient bien des secrets en effet, compléta Gaius.

\- Et Merlin voulait se sacrifier à ma place, continua-t-il en racontant en détails la promesse de Guenièvre et ses répercussions tragiques. Je vous raconte ceci parce que vous êtes les deux personnes les plus proches de Merlin, mais je pense qu'il faudrait ne pas l'ébruiter. Cela est strictement personnel.

\- Évidemment » assura Gauvain

Ils se séparèrent alors pour vaquer à leurs occupations, essayant d'imaginer une quelconque façon de soulager Merlin. Et Gauvain savait exactement par où commencer.

Il revint le lendemain, assez tôt, prêt à parler à Merlin si celui-ci s'en sentait le courage.

« Merlin ? » fit-il en frappant à la porte. Lorsqu'un faible « entrez » résonna, il se glissa à l'intérieur.

Merlin avait toujours les yeux rouges et les joues creuses mais son regard avait regagné un peu de la vivacité et de l'éclat qu'ils avaient avant toute cette histoire.

« Merlin, je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps si tu ne veux pas mais je voulais savoir si je pouvais te parler de quelque chose d'important ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis une larve, mais je n'ai pas perdu ma capacité à écouter !

\- Ce n'est pas ça… essaya le chevalier. C'est en rapport avec toi mais je ne voudrais pas t'accabler ?

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Je… Lancelot savait pour… tes dons ? Est-ce que c'est en partie pour cela que tu ne peux pas nous expliquer votre amitié si différente ?

\- Mes dons, fit Merlin d'une voix blanche, effrayé d'être découvert. Le seul don que j'ai est celui d'amuser la galerie.

\- Merlin… je sais pour ta magie. Et… je voulais t laisser m'en parler le jour où tu me ferais assez confiance, mais vu les récents évènements, je me suis dit qu'avoir quelqu'un de ton côté qui ne te juge pas et qui soit au courant pourrait te soulager un peu ?

\- Oui il savait. Depuis le premier jour pour tout te dire.

\- Et… tu veux bien me raconter ? » demanda timidement Gauvain.

Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose. Peut-être à ce que Merlin refuse, le rejette lui et ses bons sentiments ou lui demande du temps car les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, mais au contraire, le magicien lui raconta tout.

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant plusieurs heures, le temps pour Merlin de raconter ses aventures avec le seigneur Lancelot. Il souriait au milieu de ses larmes quand il racontait certaines de leurs malchances en mission. Il avait encore du mal à imaginer que Lancelot ne reviendrait pas. Plus jamais.

Lorsque, épuisé, Merlin s'effondra à moitié sur Gauvain, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras le temps de préparer le lit du sorcier pour l'y installer correctement. Merlin se recroquevilla en boule une fois les couvertures sur lui, mais ne pleura plus.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le premier pas vers l'acceptation était fait.

* * *

La suite arrive très bientôt, elle est finie, il ne reste plus qu'à la corriger !


	2. Chapter 2

Chose promise chose due !

Le second chapitre est enfin là !

Merci à ceux qui ont déjà commenté au moment ou je poste ceci soit **Herminny2001** et **Azaelle**. Vos retours m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, plus long que le précédent !

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent la discussion entre Gauvain et Merlin, tous les chevaliers purent se rendre compte que le serviteur reprenait vite des couleurs et semblait enfin accepter leur soutien. Certes, Gauvain et Arthur restaient les deux personnes qui s'en préoccupaient le plus – Arthur avait même arrêté de se servir de Merlin comme cible, c'était dire ! – mais bientôt, Perceval, Elyan et Léon devinrent des amis fiables, voire des figures familiales et protectrices. Arthur regardait souvent avec fierté l'élite de ses chevaliers en voyant à quel point elle se soudait et devenait presque une petite famille.

Bien sûr, le Prince lui-même ne pouvait être aussi disponible pour ses hommes qu'il le voulait, mais au moins le statut de serviteur de Merlin lui permettait-il de le voir régulièrement et de s'assurer qu'il se remettait de la mort de son ami et qu'il reprenait sa joie de vivre caractéristique.

Le fait d'avoir arrêté de voir Guenièvre, dégouté par son acte égoïste, lui avait également permis de se libérer plus de temps qu'il ne croyait possible. Il rejoignait ainsi souvent les chevaliers à la taverne – où il ne voyait que rarement Merlin – pour profiter d'une soirée loin de sa charge.

C'est lors d'une de ces soirées qu'il put parler sérieusement avec Gauvain seul à seul.

« Dites-moi, vous avez vraiment réussi à aider Merlin, serait-ce indiscret de demander comment ?

\- J'ai bien peur que la seule chose que j'ai faite soit de l'accepter tel qu'il est, sire. Vous savez, ces secrets entre Lancelot et lui ? Je lui ai simplement offert une épaule pour pleurer et une oreille pour l'écouter sans jugement aucun et de garder ses secrets.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un homme exceptionnel, remarqua Arthur. Votre force d'âme en étonnerait plus d'un.

\- Vous auriez fait la même chose.

\- Je ne crois pas être capable d'un tel détachement de tout jugement, confia Arthur. J'ai été élevé en tant que prince, et on m'a inculqué tellement de comportements et certitudes…

\- Et moi je crois que pour Merlin vous en seriez capable. Et que vous ne parlez ainsi que parce que vous doutez en voyant l'état du roi. Vous aussi devriez apprendre à vous appuyer sur quelques personnes de confiance.

\- Je dois y aller. Merci Gauvain. »

Le chevalier resta seul quelques moments à ruminer de sombres pensées avant de retourner dans ses appartements. L'ambiance au château était particulière. Tous sentaient que le roi n'en avait plus pour longtemps et le chevalier n'avait pas hâte de voir Arthur en proie au deuil.

Lorsque le roi fut tué quelques jours plus tard en sauvant son fils, ils furent choqués. Personne ne s'y attendait et la stupeur mit quelques temps à se dissiper. Tellement de morts en à peine quelques semaines…

Les chevaliers étaient là pour aider leur prince, le soutenir alors qu'il reprenait la couronne, et Merlin se tenait derrière lui comme toujours. Si Gauvain ne fut pas surpris de voir que le décès d'Uther soulagea en partie les peurs de Merlin au sujet de sa magie, elle ne fit que renforcer sa culpabilité à ne pouvoir empêcher des événements tragiques d'arriver.

Alors quand Merlin passa la nuit dans le couloir en dehors des appartements royaux pour soutenir Arthur, Gauvain l'imita. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il avait dit à Arthur plusieurs semaines plus tôt en l'encourageant à accepter l'aide d'autrui. Il se promit d'être là pour son futur roi, comme il l'avait été pour Merlin. Comme, il l'espérait, il le serait toujours.

Le sorcier fut surpris de voir Gauvain lui tenir compagnie mais sourit légèrement en voyant que les liens se resserraient entre les habitants du château. Il y avait au moins une lueur d'espoir dans cette vague sinistre qui les accablait depuis quelques temps.

Le lendemain, Arthur ouvrit sa porte pour trouver Merlin et Gauvain avachis par terre, à moitié endormis. En entendant le porte s'ouvrir, ils se réveillèrent et inspectèrent Arthur. Ce dernier n'était pas en meilleur état que Merlin après l'affaire des Dorocha.

« Sire ? tenta Merlin en entrant dans les appartements du prince quand il leur fit signe d'entrer.

\- Est-ce que j'ai eu tort ? demanda Arthur. Est-ce que j'ai tué mon père en appelant ce sorcier ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Gauvain. Je pense que la mort était simplement trop proche et que même le sorcier le plus puissant ne peut rien contre elle.

\- Mais il allait mieux ! Il commençait enfin à reprendre le dessus !

\- Sa mort est cruelle, reprit Merlin mal à l'aise, mais aujourd'hui vous vous devez au moins de reprendre sa charge et de mener le peuple de Camelot. Criez, pleurez et frappez autant que vous voulez quand la journée sera finie, mais je vous en prie, tenez encore quelques heures. »

Suivant les conseils de son serviteur, Arthur respira pour se calmer et mit ses habits de cérémonie. Il releva la tête et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour y recevoir sa couronne. Son serviteur et Gauvain derrière lui pour lui signifier leur soutien silencieux, il se força à faire preuve de courage pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve.

Lorsqu'il se retourna finalement vers son peuple pour la première fois en tant que roi et non plus en tant que prince, son premier réflexe fut de regarder Merlin, puis ses chevaliers. La cérémonie se finit enfin et il put retourner à l'abri de ses appartements. Sachant qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit déjà, Merlin fut le premier à entrer – seul – pour parler à son roi.

« Arthur ?

\- Je suis là, fit une voix venant du lit.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- C'est injuste. Je venais à peine de retrouver mon père après plus d'un an à le voir malade, et il m'est arraché. Tout ça pour me sauver, moi. Camelot a besoin d'un roi compétent, pas d'un crétin royal comme tu dis.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu l'empêcher de vous sauver. C'est votre père. Vous voir mourir l'aurait de toute façon tué.

\- Tu n'as pas connu ton père, mais comment réagirais-tu si ta mère se sacrifiais pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le sorcier avec un pincement au cœur en pensant à Balinor. Mais vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous m'avez aidé à surmonter la mort de Lancelot, autorisez-moi à vous aider à mon tour.

\- Comme si tu écoutais les ordres de toute façon », soupira Arthur mais il y manquait l'humour habituel.

Peut-être était-il avisé de se laisser soutenir en effet, Gauvain avait eu l'air de penser que tout le monde avait besoin d'aide un jour. Peut-être souffrirait-il moins ?

Il inspira un grand coup avant de poser sa question.

« Merlin ?

\- Oui sire.

\- Tu supporterais un crétin royal plusieurs années ? Jusqu'à remplacer Gaius comme médecin et conseiller ? En restant mon ami ?

\- Il me faudra au moins toutes ces années pour vous transformer en le meilleur roi que Camelot n'ait jamais connu.

\- Merci. »

Merlin était surpris de voir le nouveau roi reconnaitre qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il voulait que ça dure, mais au fond, il avait toujours su qu'Arthur avait un cœur en or. Le mot « ami » lui serra le cœur, mais il l'ignora et prit le parti de donner à Arthur ce dont il avait besoin. Arthur avait tellement peu d'amis fiables qu'il ne se voyait pas l'en priver d'un par égoïsme – ce même égoïsme qui avait couter cher à Guenièvre.

« Allez sire ! Je crois savoir que les chevaliers vous attendent pour faire une sortie en forêt et vous permettre d'extérioriser votre peine et colère si besoin ! »

Sans plus de respect que ça pour la personne royale en face de lui, Merlin le tira par le bras pour retrouver tous les chevaliers qui avaient tout préparé aux écuries.

« Alors ! Nord, Sud ou Ouest sire ? demanda Gauvain.

\- Pas l'est ?

\- Aucune taverne de qualité dans l'est ! »

Après leur petite escapade de l'après-midi, Arthur était beaucoup plus calme et composé. Avoir extériorisé sa colère avait probablement fait un immense bien au blond qui, s'il restait triste et en deuil, parvenait du moins à ne plus se sentir coupable. En lançant quelques regards à Merlin, il se rappela alors que contrairement à ce que pensait les autres – excepté Gaius – le jeune homme lui avait avoué la première fois qu'il avait revu son père brièvement avant sa mort. Voir Arthur pleurer son père devait lui rappeler quelques souvenirs.

Aussi décida-t-il, quelques semaines plus tard, pour le bien de ses deux amis, de les rassembler pour parler à cœur ouvert. Et tant pis s'il donnait un coup de pouce au destin pour rassembler les deux faces d'une même pièce plus qu'amicalement, au moins garderait-il l'amitié de Merlin.

Prévenant Elyan, Perceval et Léon de ne pas les attendre car il comptait bien réunir deux têtes de mules, il ne fut pas surpris de recevoir en retour des regards compatissants. Il saurait où aller se remonter le moral après la soirée.

« Que voulez-vous Gauvain ? demanda Arthur. Ne doit-on pas rejoindre les autres à la taverne ?

\- Pas ce soir. Je suis désolé vraiment, Merlin, fit le chevalier en se tournant vers le sorcier, mais j'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui serait un bon moment pour révéler quelques vérités. Pas toutes ! se précipita-t-il en voyant leurs regards affolés. Juste de quoi commencé un vrai dialogue honnête.

\- Et par où souhaites-tu commencer ? demanda Merlin.

\- Je pensais… à lui révéler qui était ton père.

\- Tu le connaissais Merlin ? fit Arthur incrédule.

\- Oui… Je suis désolé !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était Balinor. »

Le choc était évident sur le visage du roi, qui par voie de conséquence comprenait combien il avait été odieux au moment de la mort du seigneur des dragons. Il aurait probablement dû être en colère pour tous ces mensonges mais… et bien, Uther vivant, ils auraient fini tous deux au bûcher pour avoir caché ces informations.

Après s'être excusé d'avoir dit à Merlin de ne pas pleurer quand son père était mort – et être rassuré par celui-ci qu'il avait compris qu'Arthur n'aurait jamais agi ainsi s'il avait su et que c'était donc pardonné – il devina que ce n'était pas la seule chose importante de la discussion.

Gauvain se plaça prêt à retenir Arthur si besoin pour la prochaine révélation. Celle qui changerait tout.

« Arthur, vous vous souvenez, quand je vous ai dit de ne pas juger trop vite ? Vous allez être en colère, mais je vous prie de nous croire quand on vous dit que ce n'est pas contre vous. »

Après avoir laissé le temps à Arthur d'écouter et de comprendre, Merlin inspira profondément.

« Je suis un sorcier. Je – Je suis né avec de la magie en moi. »

Il n'eut pas le courage d'en dire plus, et baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard du roi plus longtemps. Quand Gauvain fut sûr une fois le choc passé que le roi se contrôlerait, il passa un bras sur les épaules de Merlin qui se recroquevilla presque contre lui.

« Je ne comprends pas, fit Arthur. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis né ainsi, né pour vous protéger jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez le meilleur roi qu'Albion aura jamais connu. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Mais pourquoi être venu à Camelot ?

\- Pour Gaius, pour qu'il m'aide à me contrôler pour ne pas créer d'accidents.

\- Donc Gaius sait ?

\- Oui mais –

\- Non, stop. Je suis désolé. On en reparlera, mais pas aujourd'hui. Plus tard. S'il vous plait… »

Ils partirent, dépités, et rejoignirent les chevaliers à la taverne pour essayer de se changer les idées. Ceux-ci, à leur mine sombre, devinèrent que la discussion ne s'était pas passé comme Gauvain l'espérait. Ils mirent Gauvain à côté de Perceval et Merlin entre Léon et Elyan. A eux trois, ils réussirent à ramener un sourire sur leur visage pour la soirée mais seul le roi serait capable de réellement résoudre la situation.

Gauvain décida finalement de ramener Merlin chez lui et en profita pour s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé… Je pensais qu'il réagirait mieux que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça sans m'en parler ? Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

\- Et tu peux ! Je mourrais plutôt que de te trahir ! Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de faire changer les choses ? Pour toi, pour Camelot ? Je voulais juste te donner un peu d'aide pour que toi et Arthur créiez la future Albion dont tu m'as parlé.

\- Camelot a de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Pas Camelot, Merlin. Je suis ton ami, et je dois avouer que mes motivations sont avant tout personnelles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardes Arthur depuis des années. Je me suis dit que s'il savait pour ta magie…

\- Il ne voit en moi qu'un ami, murmura Merlin. C'est déjà extraordinaire. Je ne demande rien d'autre.

\- Mais vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre pourtant, soupira Gauvain. Autant que la bière et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble.

\- De toute façon, je ne serai même plus son ami maintenant qu'il sait pour ma magie. »

Bien qu'il essayât de le dissuader du contraire, Gauvain ne parvint pas à briser sa carapace et dut se résoudre à le laisser déprimer pendant la nuit.

Le lendemain, la convocation dans les appartements d'Arthur tombait à point nommé pour en finir avec cette histoire. A la demande du roi, il s'efforça d'expliquer les motivations de Merlin. Après plusieurs semaines, Arthur comprit également le rôle qu'avait joué Lancelot dans la vie de Merlin. Il lui restait tout de même une question.

« Dites-moi… Pourrais-je parler en toute franchise sans craindre de moquerie ?

\- Je vous donne ma parole.

\- Croyez-vous que la magie puisse créer des sentiments amoureux ? Ensorceler un homme comme lors de l'incident avec Viviane ?

\- En toute honnêteté sire, je crois que l'amour est l'unique forme de magie accessible à tous et indépendante de toute manipulation. Je crois que vous avez désiré dame Viviane mais que vous ne l'aimiez pas.

\- Même lorsque ces sentiments sont contraires aux coutumes répandues ?

\- Sire, répondit Gauvain malgré son cœur brisé. Si vous êtes capable de formuler cette pensée, l'enchantement serait incomplet. Je pense que vos sentiments sont les vôtres, et que personne n'y a prise.

\- Merci Gauvain. Pourrait-on garder cela entre nous ? j'irai parler à Merlin plus tard. »

Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il vit Arthur se diriger vers la chambre de Merlin, il alla à la taverne rejoindre Elyan et Léon en attendant Perceval.

« Ne faites-vous jamais vos rondes ? plaisanta Gauvain. On vous trouve toujours ici.

\- C'est-à-dire, répondit Léon, qu'après les récents événements, un peu de calme est profitable.

\- Mais pourquoi cette mine faussement joyeuse Gauvain ? demanda Elyan

\- Je crois bien que notre roi et son serviteur vont enfin avoir la discussion à cœur ouvert qu'ils attendent depuis longtemps.

\- Et vous vous retrouvez de côté ? supposa Léon.

\- Eh bien, je reste un ami et un confident, mais c'est là mes seuls rôles malheureusement. Buvons, cela me mettra peut-être de bonne humeur ! »

Après avoir descendu plusieurs chopes, et promis qu'il irait parler à l'un d'entre eux si l'envie ou le besoin s'en faisait sentir, Gauvain ressortit de la taverne pour rentrer dans ses appartements, jugeant que la probabilité qu'il rencontre le roi ou Merlin était assez basse pour qu'il s'y risque.

Il eut cependant la surprise de voir Perceval devant ses quartiers.

« Mon ami ! lança Gauvain, heureux de le voir malgré son humeur sombre, entre je t'en prie !

\- Cela doit être la première fois que je te vois rentrer seul de la taverne sans tituber, plaisanta Perceval.

\- Disons qu'avoir des amis est plus efficace que l'alcool dans certaines situations. Et je dois admettre que le calme d'Elyan et de Léon est bien la seule chose qui puisse me permettre de réfléchir réellement.

\- Ça ira ? J'ai ma soirée si besoin. Et je me disais que demain, on pourrait tous les quatre aller en patrouille à l'extérieur de la ville pour te changer les idées.

\- Ça ira pour ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas. J'accepte ton offre avec plaisir.

\- On se retrouve demain donc ! »

Avec un soupir, Gauvain s'écroula sur son lit, prêt à oublier pour quelques heures.

Le lendemain, en voyant les quatre chevaliers partir en patrouille, Merlin soupira. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Gauvain, la situation ave Arthur n'avait guère changé. Bien sûr, il serait dorénavant capable de lui parler directement des menaces magiques, et la culpabilité de mentir avait disparue, mais il avait espéré plus. Il avait espéré que Gauvain ait raison pour les sentiments d'Arthur.

Il savait qu'il avait blessé son ami lors de cette discussion, et comptait s'excuser le soir-même. Cependant, il était lui-même perdu face à ses sentiments, et le conseil de Lancelot lui manquait cruellement dans ces moments-là.

Il nettoyait vigoureusement le bocal à limaces lorsque Gaius revint de ses visites matinales.

« Merlin, mon garçon. Que se passe-t-il ? Aurais-tu encore libéré une quelconque abomination dans Camelot ?

\- Non ! Gaius enfin ! J'essaye de me rendre utile vu qu'Arthur m'a donné ma journée.

\- Je pensais que tu profiterais de te journée libre pour être avec les chevaliers, ou à dormir.

\- Ils sont en patrouille à l'extérieur, et je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Alors aide-moi avec ces décoctions et tu pourras m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. »

Après avoir tant bien que mal obtenu de Merlin ce qui le dérangeait, Gaius se mit à rire. Un rire franc et libérateur qui emporta Merlin avec lui.

« Merlin, rit-il encore, tu n'as vraiment pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi ? se calma le sorcier, confus.

\- Tu es tout simplement amoureux de deux personnes. Arthur et Gauvain. Et c'est probablement la même chose pour eux, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi aucun de vous n'ose faire le premier pas.

\- Mais et Guenièvre ! Arthur l'aimait véritablement, sinon il n'aurait pu être libéré de l'enchantement lors de l'histoire avec Lady Viviane.

\- Et il existe plusieurs formes d'amour. La magie est complexe, ce que nous avons cru devoir être de l'amour romantique aurait ou aussi bien pu être n'importe quelle forme d'amour.

\- Mais elle devait être sa reine !

\- Merlin, calme-toi », fit Gaius.

Il allait devoir choisir une autre façon de lui faire comprendre s'il ne voulait pas bouleverser son fils de cœur. Il avait tellement appris depuis son arrivée plusieurs années plus tôt, mais certaines choses demandaient qu'on les expérimente pour en saisir toute la portée.

« Dis-moi, tu te rappelles ce que le passeur t'a dit au pont lors de la quête d'Arthur ?

\- Qu'Arthur aurait besoin de Force et Magie pour réussir sa quête. Et on a réussi.

\- Oh merlin… il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être ces mots signifiaient bien plus que cela ? Je pense qu'il t'a donné une indication quant à ce dont tu aurais besoin pour mener ta mission : Arthur et Gauvain. »

Gaius sourit en voyant Merlin réfléchir. Bien, peut-être comprendrait-il.

« Merlin, mon garçon. Je crois sincèrement que le fait d'être trois vous donne un parfait équilibre, et la force de compléter cette tâche si complexe. Ne refuse pas ce qui t'est offert parce que tu as peur du jugement des hommes. Tu as toujours été destiné à de grandes choses et ton cœur est bien trop grand pour n'aimer qu'une seule personne.

\- Merci Gaius. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis plus obligé de laver le bocal à limaces ?

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de ta journée, alors tu me feras le plaisir de finir ce que tu as commencé. Ensuite tu pourras aller parler au Roi puis à Gauvain. »

Merlin se remit au travail avec le sourire, sachant que son mentor le soutenait et serait là pour le conseiller.

Quand Gauvain passa les portes de la citadelle en revenant de sa patrouille, il était d'excellente humeur. Il le fut d'autant plus que Merlin vint le voir avec un grand sourire sur le visage en lui demandant de le suivre. Intrigué, il le suivit jusqu'au appartements du prince.

« Merlin, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce que tu fais, intervint Gauvain.

\- Tu vas comprendre très vite. Je suis désolé pour hier. Je sais que je t'ai blessé en me plaignant au sujet d'Arthur

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander davantage d'explications que la porte des appartements du Roi s'ouvrit sur un Arthur qui semblait très surpris de les voir tous les deux, et de voir Merlin avec son sourire idiot comme s'ils étaient revenus plusieurs mois en arrière.

« Merlin, quand je te donne ta journée, je m'attends au moins à ce que tu ne viennes pas réclamer que je paye tes factures de la taverne ou tu as probablement passé la journée si j'en crois ton sourire idiot.

\- Sire, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Alors entrez, ne vous donnez pas en spectacle dans le couloir »

Un coup d'œil au visage du chevalier apprit à Arthur que c'était Merlin qui avait manigancé cette réunion intempestive. Et visiblement, il attendait des explications au moins autant que lui.

« Alors, je vais clore le chapitre de l'honnêteté et des révélations avec un dernier aveu. Et ça vous concerne tous les deux »se dandina Merlin.

Il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit si dur à avouer, mais une fois au moins, il voulait faire preuve de courage par lui-même sans se reposer sur le soutien de Gauvain ou la présence d'Arthur. Face à lui, il voyait les deux hommes lever un sourcil, se demandant bien ce que Merlin pouvait encore avoir à avouer. Ils priaient pour que ce ne soit pas une autre catastrophe.

« Arthur, Gauvain, je… suis peut-être légèrement tombé amoureux de vous deux ? »

Autant pour le courage donc, mais au moins les mots étaient sortis. Et au vu des visages en face de lui, ils n'avaient pas encore saisi ce que ces mots impliquaient.

« Tu peux répéter Merlin ? demanda Arthur.

\- Je vous aime. Tous les deux. Depuis un moment en fait. »

Arthur resta figé sur place tandis que Gauvain partait dans un fou rire.

« Ne vous vexez pas, mais j'essaie depuis quelques temps maintenant de vous faire comprendre à tous les deux que vous vous aimez, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je puisse être de taille pour vous concurrencer Arthur dans le cœur de Merlin. »

Merlin soupira de soulagement en entendant cela. Au moins n'avait-il pas choqué Gauvain. Mais Arthur avait l'habitude de se poser en martyr pour son pays.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Merlin, notre Merlin, ait pu avoir le courage de se déclarer, murmura Arthur. Mais comment cela pourrait-il fonctionner ? Je ne nie pas mes sentiments, Merlin. On a toujours su tous les deux que nous n'avions pas une simple relation de maitre à serviteur.

\- Je vous avouerai que je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez, fit Merlin. Sans Gaius, je serais encore à essayer de me convaincre que je ne mérite aucun de vous.

\- Voyons Merlin, fit Gauvain en passant un bras sur ses épaules, il faudra bien qu'un jour tu comprennes que sans toi, je ne serais pas là et que tu as aidé bien d'autres âmes en peine comme moi. C'est la princesse ici présente qui ne te mérite pas.

\- Et vous je vous mérite ou je suis condamné à vivre seul ? railla Arthur.

\- Personne ne résiste à mon charme ravageur, ricana Gauvain avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Merlin. Aie ! Oui bon, j'avoue que la Princesse me plait aussi. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Arthur leur demanda de se calmer. Il avait du travail merci bien !

« Tiens c'est vrai ça, remarqua Merlin, j'ai eu plus de journées de libres en un mois qu'en 4 ans à votre service. Que préparez-vous ?

\- Une consultation du peuple pour réintégrer la magie à Camelot, répondit le Roi. J'en ai parlé à Léon et Gaius, ils approuvent mon idée. »

Merlin eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant cela. Bientôt il serait libre d'être lui-même devant tous. Souriant devant le bonheur de leur ami – aimé ? – Arthur et Gauvain échangèrent un regard avant que le blond ne leur fasse signe de sortir pour qu'il puisse finir son travail. Ils auraient le temps de parler davantage plus tard.

Ils laissèrent donc Arthur pour se diriger vers la taverne – qui finirait par devenir le centre de commandement de Camelot à force d'accueillir régulièrement les chevaliers et leur Roi. Sans surprise, Léon et Perceval y était déjà.

« Elyan n'est pas là ? demanda Merlin

\- Il est avec Guenièvre. Il essaie tant bien que mal de lui expliquer en quoi son acte était cruel. Il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, je pense, répondit Léon.

\- Vous deux en revanche, semblez avoir résolu la majeure partie de vos problèmes si j'en crois vos têtes, intervint Perceval.

\- En effet répondit Gauvain d'un ton enjoué, et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas fini d'en entendre parler !

\- Arrête de faire ton intéressant et raconte-nous plutôt ce qu'on ne sait pas encore, se moqua Léon.

\- Messires, intervint Merlin avec un sourire en coin, je pense que laisser cet honneur à Arthur serait plus naturel. Il adorera tout vous expliquer dans les moindres détails.

\- Doit-on en déduire qu'on te verra avec une cible sur le dos demain matin à l'entrainement ? demanda Elyan derrière Merlin alors qu'il venait s'installer pour suivre la conversation.

\- J'en ai bien peur, grimaça Merlin.

\- Voyons, une journée à Camelot ne commence bien que si tu souffres avec nous à l'entrainement, se moqua Gauvain. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'Arthur saura se faire pardonner dorénavant…

\- Gauvain ! »

Riant aux éclats, les chevaliers trinquèrent au retour de la bonne humeur au sein de leur groupe. Quand Merlin se fit raccompagner par Gauvain le soir même, Gaius le serra dans ses bras en constatant le bonheur de son fils de cœur.

« Arthur est passé tout à l'heure, il a dit que tu apprécierais de changer pour une chambre plus confortable, et je suis d'accord.

\- Une chambre plus proche de lui je suppose », rit Gauvain.

En allant voir la chambre qu'Arthur avait donné à merlin, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son roi.

« Je remarque que ma nouvelle chambre est plus beaucoup éloignée des quartiers de Gauvain que des vôtres contrairement à ma chambre chez Gaius.

\- Merlin…, soupira Arthur.

\- Vous savez si vous m'avez changé de chambre pour que je sois à l'heure le matin, j'ai bien peur que ce soit tout le contraire maintenant que j'ai un matelas digne de ce nom.

\- Merlin !

\- Et puis, franchement –

\- MERLIN !

\- Oui sire ? fit-il innocemment

\- Premièrement, Gauvain pourra changer de chambre s'il le souhaite puisque je me doute que vous deux serez inséparable (« pas plus que vous et Merlin » protesta ledit Gauvain), et deuxièmement, je compte bien faire en sorte que d'ici quelques temps, notre relation ait suffisamment évolué pour que cette chambre et celle de Gauvain soit vide la plupart du temps.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que ça ne fera qu'empirer mon incapacité chronique à sortir de mon lit le matin ? »

Arthur abandonna. De toute façon, son serviteur – et futur amant il l'espérait – avait une habileté hors du commun à le contredire. Il lui faudrait bien au moins l'aide de Gauvain pour l'aider à moins que ce dernier ne s'amuse à rejoindre Merlin dans ses pitreries. Auquel cas Camelot allait connaitre des jours mouvementés dans un futur proche et lointain.

Etrangement, tant qu'il les gardait les deux près de lui, il ne s'en souciait guère.

* * *

Voilà donc comment se finit la plus longue fic que j'ai publié à ce jour.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et merci à ceux qui ont lu jusque là !


	3. Bonus n1

Bonus n°1 : parce que j'ai fait ce rêve et que je ne pouvais plus m'en débarrasser. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.

* * *

Merlin était dévasté. D'abord, il n'avait pas pu sauver Morgane ou Mordred, et maintenant voilà qu'il perdait Arthur et Kilgarrah.

S'il avait su que sa destinée le mènerait à perdre tout le monde, il n'aurait jamais accepté de se sacrifier autant durant toutes ses années. Il n'avait eu que 3 années pour réellement profiter de ce bonheur précaire qu'il avait eu avec Gauvain et Arthur avant que Morgane ne revienne et gâche tout. Et il n'avait jamais réellement été honnête avec aucun des deux pendant ces années, à devoir cacher sa magie.

Il avait été tellement soulagé de voir Arthur lui pardonner ses mensonges récemment qu'il n'avait pas pensé que peut-être c'était là plus un cadeau d'adieu qu'un réel pardon de sa part.

Comment pourrait-il annoncer aux gens de Camelot, à Gauvain et aux chevaliers, à Guenièvre qui les avait tant soutenus, qu'il avait échoué dans son rôle de protecteur ?

Le cœur lourd, il se mit en chemin. Peut-être Gauvain et lui-même pourraient se soutenir mutuellement dans cette épreuve de plus.

* * *

Il n'arriva à Camelot que pour voir les chevaliers préparer un bucher funéraire avec un air sombre.

Pendant une horrible seconde, il crut que tout le monde savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Arthur et attendait le corps du Roi pour pouvoir faire le deuil.

Puis il vit la joie et l'espoir sur le visage de tous ceux qui le connaissaient.

"Merlin ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis la fin de la bataille! Gaius nous a dit que tu aidais ce sorcier à sauver Arthur, ou est-il? demanda Léon en se forçant à ravaler sa peine. Les nouvelles du retour du roi apaiseraient certainement tout le monde, et il priait pour que le jeune serviteur n'ait pas également perdu son maitre.

Malheureusement, en entendant ces mots, Merlin comprit que personne n'avait encore eu vent de la triste nouvelle, et un sentiment d'effroi le prit.

"Pour qui est ce bucher?" interrogea Merlin avec la gorge serrée. Ses yeux commençaient déjà à le piquer en se préparant à entendre le nom d'un ami.

"Merlin..." souffla doucement Léon, un mauvais pressentiment le faisant s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase. "Tu as fait un long voyage, laisse-moi t'accompagner à tes quartiers et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir."

* * *

Léon avait fait signe à quelqu'un qu'il s'éloignait avec Merlin. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que Gaius les attendait à la porte. La discussion serait plus facile avec l'homme qui servait de figure paternelle à Merlin depuis si longtemps.

"Merlin, mon petit ! Tu vas bien? questionna Gaius en se jetant presque sur son protégé. Certes il savait que c'était le plus puissant sorcier ayant foulé cette terre, mais l'avoir loin de lui l'avait tout de même inquiété, plus encore que de devoir donner le sceau d'Arthur à Guenièvre.

"Je vais bien. Enfin je crois.  
\- Oh mon pauvre petit. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu," le réconforta le médecin.

Les yeux dans le vague, Merlin ne répondit pas. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il voulait Gauvain et oublier sa tristesse dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment là que Léon comprit réellement que son roi ne reviendrait pas. Sous la surprise, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il lâcha une exclamation que le sorcier entendit.

"Je suis désolé", s'excusa Merlin, ne parvenant finalement plus à retenir ses larmes, "je vous jure que j'ai essayé autant que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas arriver assez tôt."

"Ne t'excuse pas, Merlin. On savait tous lorsque Gaius nous a ramené le sceau royal que le roi lui-même craignait de ne pas revenir. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il est advenu de Morgane?"

Merlin ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu la question, et le chevalier lui laissa le temps. La sorcière était un préoccupation importante mais après la bataille qui venait de se dérouler, elle ne causerait pas immédiatement d'ennuis. Ils auraient tous le temps de faire leur deuil bien avant qu'elle ne revienne en force.

"Elle est morte.  
\- Tué par le sorcier qu'on a vu?" voulut clarifier Léon.

Merlin lança un regard en coin à Gaius. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question sans mentir, mais il ignorait également comment le chevalier réagirait. Gaius le regarda tendrement avant de prendre les choses en main.

"Il est de nombreuses choses que nous devons éclaircir, et celle-ci en fait partie. Cependant, vous devez promettre de ne rien révéler de ce que nous allons nous-mêmes dévoiler si vous voulez une réponse franche.  
\- Dame Guenièvre sait-elle ce que vous vous apprêter à me révéler?  
\- Cela et bien plus encore. Son regard est bien plus affûté de par sa condition pour vouloir détourner le regard comme bien des nobles nés le font.  
\- Alors je promets de garder vos secrets jusqu'à ce que vous m'en ordonniez autrement", jura le chevalier.

Gaius sourit en voyant le regard du chevalier jusque là perdu se faire plus clair. Oui, tout révéler aux chevaliers les plus proches de son fils de cœur était la bonne solution.

"Alors sachez cela : Merlin et le sorcier que vous avez vu ne font qu'un, bien qu'il n'ait pu intervenir que sous un déguisement afin de ne pas risquer sa vie plus que nécessaire."

Il savait qu'il y avait possibilité que le chevalier réagisse mal, ou appelle les gardes pour faire exécuter Merlin, mais ce n'était pas le premier à être mis au courant, et il avait foi en sa capacité à évaluer les dangers pesant sur tous. Léon ne sembla souffrir d'aucun autre choc que celui d'enfin avoir la dernière pièce du puzzle.

"Cela explique au moins pourquoi Merlin a décidé de quitter Arthur à la veille de la bataille alors qu'il avait fait une habitude de risquer sa vie pour lui. Mais qu'en est-il de Morgane?  
\- Elle est morte, une épée dans le cœur, répondit Merlin. Elle voulait achever Arthur, et elle était de ma responsabilité alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la tuer."

Léon sursauta en entendant le ton plein de regrets de Merlin. Tout le monde savait que la fille d'Uther et le serviteur avait été ami à son arrivée au château, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il porterait le deuil de quelqu'un ayant essayé de le tuer lui et ses amis plusieurs fois.

"Je suis désolé Merlin, que tu aies du voir autant de morts, murmura Léon.  
\- Je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver, je devrais être celui qui m'excuse.  
\- Pas de cela entre nous. Serviteur ou sorcier, personne ne peut sauver tout le monde.  
\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pour qui est le bucher funéraire dans la cour."

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce après la remarque de Merlin. Après plusieurs minutes, Merlin comprit que la nouvelle ne serait pas agréable à entendre.

"Pour Gauvain"

Les bocaux explosèrent dans la pièce au moment même où Léon décidait de prononcer ces mots fatidiques. Aucun des trois hommes ne fut blessé, mais la violence des explosions fit venir d'autres chevaliers. Merlin profita de la cohue pour s'échapper de Camelot.

* * *

Il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps avant que le corps de Gauvain ne soit brulé, et il doutait d'arriver à temps mais il devait essayer. C'est pourquoi il fit quelque chose de très dangereux et poussa sa magie au delà de ses limites.

Il arriva bientôt sur l'ile fortunée, espérant de tout cœur que s'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, il pourrait sauver au moins une personne.

* * *

Le monde spirituel lui refusa ce cadeau.

* * *

Il lui refusa aussi le repos.

* * *

Quand il eut enfin le courage de rentrer à Camelot pour affronter le regard des autres, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire accueillir par une étreinte protectrice de Léon. Il s'attendait à ce que Gaius se soit inquiété, mais il n'avait pas été particulièrement proche du chef des chevaliers.

Malgré lui, en parlant d'adieu, le roux lui donna même une idée insensée.

Cette fois-ci, il ne partit pas de Camelot. Son plan pouvait ne pas marcher, et il ne voulait pas inquiéter Gaius plus que nécessaire peu de jours avant la révélation officielle à tous de ses pouvoirs.

Après plusieurs heures à fouiller le trésor royal, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Le soir même, isolé dans les caves où Kilgarrah était prisonnier à son arrivée au Château, il était fin prêt.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il souffla dans la Corne de Cathbhadh.

* * *

Il fut choqué mais heureux de voir qu'il avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour se passer des Pierres du Néméton.

A voir la tête que faisaient Arthur et Gauvain, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela non plus.

* * *

Après avoir crié tout son saoul pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi risqué, Arthur se calma enfin. Son idiot de serviteur n'était peut-être que cela : un idiot, mais il venait au moins de leur donner une occasion de se dire au revoir correctement.

* * *

Une fois que tout fut dit ou presque vint le temps des adieux véritables lorsque Merlin dut retourner au monde réel. Gauvain demanda à ce qu'il promette de ne jamais plus utiliser la Corne de Cathbhadh et de vivre pour eux deux, le sorcier promit.

En y repensant, Arthur aurait du se douter que leurs regards brillants à ce moment-là signifiait bien plus, et que si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une faille, ce serait bien ces deux-là.

A contre-cœur, mais apaisé, Merlin quitta le monde spirituel.

Il ne put pour autant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui en partant.

 _Arthur leur pardonnerait bien un jour_ pensa-t-il avec son sourire en coin habituel.

* * *

Voilà pour un petit bonus. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


End file.
